1. Technical Field
This invention relates to devices for identification of tires and rims of a wheel assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to a readily insertable and removable device placed in the lug nut hole of the wheel assembly rim for providing information relating to the wheel assembly to a remote interrogator.
2. Background Information
One of the components which is assembled during the construction of a vehicle is the wheel assembly consisting of a rim and a tire mounted thereon in an air-tight relationship which is assembled with the axle and other vehicle components during the vehicle assembly process. It is important in order to control the manufacture of the vehicle and for identification purposes, that the wheel assembly, including the rim and tire, be marked and identified so that the proper tire and rim are matched to each other and to the particular vehicle on which it will ultimately be mounted. This information is also used for inventory control and quality control.
Various types of visual markings are currently used on the rim and tire, including the valve stem which is mounted on the rim. Identification of the valve stem has become increasingly important due to certain signaling devices mounted in certain valve stems. Many of these prior identification devices are visual markings on the components or are various types of solid state chips containing various circuitries attached to one or more of the components. Although these prior devices and methods of use have proven satisfactory, it is desirable to provide an identification device which is relatively inexpensive and is easily attached and removed from the wheel assembly once it is no longer required, that is after the wheel assembly has been placed on the vehicle and the identification data obtained therefrom. Furthermore, where electronic chips are utilized, it is desirable to be able to reuse the chips on similar wheel assemblies for cost savings.